


Sunset And Romance

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Romance, Sunsets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Surely there can’t be a better place to watch the sun set than this.





	Sunset And Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge 160 - Watch the sun set/Enjoy the sunset.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“This was a good idea of yours,” Ryo murmured, leaning against his lover as they listened to the waves breaking against the rocks below. The sun was already well down in the sky, turning the clouds over the water to shades of pink and gold. Despite the late hour, it was still warm out and they’d found a good spot to sit and watch the sunset. They weren’t the only people indulging themselves in the sight, but they were far enough away from the other tourists that they could easily imagine there was no one else for miles around, despite the hotel and resort only a few hundred yards away.

They weren’t staying at the Land’s End Hotel, it had been full when Ryo had investigated vacancies in the area earlier that day so they’d booked themselves into a small hotel some ten miles distant, and driven over after dinner in a nearby town to watch the sun set over the sea.

“Would’ve been dumb to come this far and not visit Land’s End, especially with all the signposts and advertisements everywhere ya look in this part of Britain,” Dee pointed out

“No, I mean yes, but that’s… I meant it was a good idea coming here in the evening to watch the sun go down.”

Dee chuckled, his breath stirring Ryo’s hair. “Never let it be said that Dee Laytner can’t do romance.”

“I’ve never said that,” Ryo protested. “You’re the most romantic person I’ve ever known! You always remember anniversaries and stuff, and then there’re the picnics, and candlelit dinners…”

“It’s easy to be romantic with the right person.” Dee turned his head slightly to press a kiss into Ryo’s hair, then spluttered as he got a mouthful.

“Sorry,” Ryo said, his tone sounding more amused than apologetic. “Guess my hair’s getting a bit long. Probably should’ve got it cut before we left home.”

“Nah,” Dee replied, trying again, this time more successfully. “I like it. Trick is to not breathe in at the wrong moment.” He shifted again, resting his cheek against the top of Ryo’s head. “That’s some view, isn’t it? Nothin’ but sea and a few rocks right out to the horizon.”

“There’s a ship.” Ryo raised his hand to point at something gleaming far offshore, only faintly visible because of the sun’s light reflecting dazzlingly off the choppy water. “At least I think it must be a ship. Too far away to be sure.”

Dee peered where Ryo was pointing then gave a half shrug. “You’ve got better eyesight than I do; I can’t see a thing.”

“Benefits of being longsighted. Wish we’d thought to bring the binoculars from the car though.” It wasn’t worth trekking back to where they’d parked to fetch them. By the time they got there and back the sun would have set, and anyway, whatever was out there on the water would most likely have drifted out of sight.

“We don’t need ‘em anyway; we’re here for the sunset, not to watch boats.”

“True.” Ryo stirred against Dee’s side, picking up his camera to snap off a couple of shots as the colours splashed across the sky deepened, growing richer and brighter, like someone had just turned up the brightness and contrast on a TV screen. “It’s beautiful,” he sighed.

“Definitely well worth the trip,” Dee agreed, his voice scarcely above a whisper. Maybe it was just because of where they were but as sunsets went, this one was pretty spectacular. 

Ryo was alternating between watching the colours change and snapping off quick photos. “Times like this I wish I was an artist. I’d love to be able to capture a sight like this with paints and canvas.”

“Yeah, me too. That would be somethin’ to hang on the wall,” Dee agreed, then because he couldn’t help himself, he added, “along with a life-size paintin’ of you in the buff.”

“Dee!” For a moment Ryo was torn between embarrassment and laughter, but the laughter won. He dug his elbow into Dee’s side. “You’re incorrigible. Don’t think I don’t know about those sketches you’ve done of me in bed.” Or more accurately, lying naked on Dee’s bed after sex. “Sometimes I just pretend to be sleeping.”

“Of all the sneaky…” Dee started. “How come you’ve never said anything?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just figured you’d tell me eventually, and I didn’t want to interrupt or stop you. It’s not like you’re going to show those drawings to anyone. Besides, I like watching you sketch; you’re so focused, and you make me look… beautiful.”

“You ARE beautiful, dumbass. I only draw what I see.” Dee looked thoughtful, tearing his gaze away from the setting sun for a moment. “So, you sayin’ you wouldn’t mind me drawin’ you when you’re awake?”

“As long as the pictures are for our eyes only and you don’t leave your sketchpad lying around where someone else might find it.”

“And by ‘someone’ you mean Bikky, right?”

“Or Carol, or my neighbour…”

“The old battleaxe would probably get a thrill out of ‘em.”

That earned Dee another jab to the ribs.

“Oof! Okay, fine, I’ll be sure to keep my sketches outta sight, but when we get home I’m gonna have you pose for me. Deal?”

“Provided you keep it tasteful.”

“Fair enough.”

They fell silent again, watching almost breathlessly as the sun seemed to dip into the water, creating a glittering pathway stretching towards them across the restless surface of the sea. It almost looked like they could walk across the water all the way to the horizon. Ryo took more pictures, trying to capture the full impact of the scene, never wanting to forget it. Maybe if the photos came out well enough he could blow up one of the shots and frame it to hang on the wall. Not the same as a painting, but still…

Finally the sun sank below the horizon completely and the sky overhead grew darker.

“We should probably head back while we can still see where we’re puttin’ our feet,” Dee said, not without a degree of reluctance. He was comfortable and Ryo was warm against his side in the cooling evening air.

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Despite their words, neither of them moved an inch, remaining where they were for several more minutes, watching the stars come out overhead, until music from the resort cut through the deepening dusk and broke their reverie. Ryo sat up straight, Dee’s arm sliding from where it had been resting around his shoulders.

“We can’t stay here all night.”

“Guess not.” Dee scrambled to his feet, holding out his hand to his partner. Taking it, Ryo stood too, dusting off the seat of his pants with his free hand. He bent to pick up his camera, now safely in its case, and slung the strap around his neck before taking Dee’s hand again. It was funny; back in New York he would have been hesitant about holding hands in public, but maybe because here in England there was no chance of being seen by anyone they knew he felt perfectly comfortable about it.

Dee squeezed his fingers. “C’mon, let’s see if we can remember where we parked the car.”

“There should be lights in the parking lot, shouldn’t there?”

“Maybe. Don’t remember seein’ any though.”

“Good thing I brought a flashlight then.” A narrow beam of light abruptly cut the darkness, making Dee blink. The flashlight was only a small one, but it lit the ground ahead of them, helping them to avoid stumbling on the uneven ground as they made their way slowly back towards civilisation. Everyone else seemed to have gone inside long before the two of them had dragged themselves away. If not for the music and laughter they could hear, getting louder as they approached the resort, they might have been alone in the darkness.

They skirted the hotel complex, wending their way towards the main parking lot, not wanting anyone else to intrude on the intimate mood between them. Finally Dee spoke.

“Whaddaya say we stick around here for another day, check out the sights, maybe come back here tomorrow night?”

They had no set plans, there was nowhere they had to be, and they still had two weeks of their vacation ahead of them, so…

“Why not? We arrived too late to see much of the area and I’d rather like to visit the craft workshop we saw signposted.”

“That’s settled then. I just hope the hotel can put us up for another night.”

“If not we’ll just find somewhere else.” Ryo was feeling too relaxed to worry about such things. Right now he was just happy to be with the man he loved. Tomorrow would take care of itself.

The End


End file.
